Trek Dolpo Namla Pass
Durée : 30 jours *'Niveau du Trekking : Elevé' *'Type de Trekking : Camping' *'Altitude Maximum (Trekking) : 5100 m. (Numala Pass) ' *'Altitude Maximum (Hébergement) : 5050 m. (Dhackchok ou Yak Kharka) ' *'Saison conseillée : Mars-Avril/ Octobre-Décembre' Dolpo offers a wonderful chance to experience a landscape and culture far different from seen in other parts of country. It is located in the central west of the country. The focal point of the area is Shey Phokundo National park. This remote and rugged protected area is both scenically and culturally attractive. It is the habitat of various rare and endangered plant and wildlife species many of which can be seen nowhere else in the country. Animal species of particular interest in the national park are populations of snow leopard, grey wolf and blue sheep. Nepal's biggest park and primal habitat of the elusive snow leopard and the blue sheep. Here one may see yellow-throated marten and the Himalayan black bear amidst luxuriant forests of the blue pine, spruce, cypress, fir and birch. The most obvious group of people seen in the northern parts of the area. Particularly in Dopa, are of Tibetan origin. Similar to Tibetans and Sherpas they rely on eking out a living on the high pastures and supplementing this with trade both to the north and the south. For years, their salt caravans have been a common site along the mountain passes. Their religion is a mixture of Tibetan Bhddhisum and the ancient, pre Buddhist , Bon religion, a largely animistic faith. Strangely, their language is based on the Tibetan dialect spoken in Kham, a province of old Tibet located many hundreds of kilometers to the east. Lower down the people are a mixture of ethnic groups, such as the Magar, Gurung and hill people of Hindu caste origin. Of particular interest are the Thakuri, the royal family caste. Again they are quite different in culture and language to their cousins further east *Jour 3 : Bus to Beni, Camp *Jour 4 : Trek: Babio Chour (5.30 hrs/ 1050 m.) Camp *Jour 5 : Trek: Dharapai (6 hrs/ 1570 m.) ) Camp *Jour 6 : Trek: Muna (4 hrs/ 1760 m.) Camp *Jour 7 : Trek: Jaljala La (7 hrs/ 3475 m) Camp *Jour 8 : Trek: Dhorpatan (6.30 hrs/ 3050 m.) Camp *Jour 9 : Trek: cross Phagundhuri Pass (5010 m) & to Thakur (7.30 hrs/3300 m. ): Camp *Jour 10 : Trek: Pelma (6.30 hrs/ 2500 m) Camp *Jour 11 : Trek: Dhule (6 hrs/ 3500 m.) Camp *Jour 12 : Trek: Syang Khola (5.30 hrs/ 3560 m) Camp *Jour 13 : Trek: Purpang khola (5.30 hrs/ 3900 m) Camp *Jour 14 : Trek: cross Gamjala Pass (4500 m.) & Tarakot (7 hrs/ 2400 m) Camp *Jour 15 : Trek: Laheni Odar (6.30 hrs/ 2800 m.) Camp *Jour 16 : Trek: Gnawar Pani (5.30 hrs/ 3600 m.) Camp *Jour 17 : Trek: Do (Dho) Tarap (5 hrs/ 3980 m.) Camp *Jour 18 : Explore around Dho Tarap Camp *Jour 19 : Trek: Namla Base Camp (Takyu) (5 hrs/4200 m.) Camp *Jour 20 : Trek: cross Namla Pass (5100 m.) & Ponyan Khola (7 hrs/ 4400 m) Camp *Jour 21 : Trek: Dhackchok (Yak Kharka 3890 m.) (7 hrs/ 5050 m.) Camp *Jour 22 : Trek: Shey Phoksundo (Ringmo) 4 hrs/ 3850 m.): Camp *Jour 23 : explore around Ringmo Camp *Jour 24 : Trek: Cehpka (7 hrs/ 3500 m.) Camp *Jour 25 : Trek: Dunai (7 hrs/ 2100 m.) Camp *Jour 26 : Trek:Jhupaal (5 hrs/ 2400 m.) Camp *Jour 27 : Fly from Jhuppal to Ktm, hotel *Jour 28 : Journée libre à Kathmandou, hotel Dolpo bas